What Happened to Him?
by Enigma's Secret
Summary: Fabian what happened to you? Part 1 of the Healing Series/ Warning: If you don't like evil Fabian, long rollercoaster stories, emotion, abuse, and cussing-stop reading this story right now.
1. No Pain

What Happened to Him?

**By: Enigma's Secret **

**Rating: T, for abuse, pain, blood, language, etc**

**Note: Yeah, another Fabian and Nina a story, I'm not sure if they will end up together in the end… And why am I started another story? My stupid Muse is stupid. **

**Sorry for any mistakes! Characters will be OOC! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock, seven P.M. <em>He'll be home soon<em>. I thought, fear and dread rising inside me.

I walked around the spotless house, my feet not making a sound. I froze when I heard a car coming in the driveway. My heart started to beat faster when I heard the door open and close.

Forcing a smile onto my face, I walked into the living room to my husband. I made sure my voice was cheerful and I focused on his six foot frame. "So did the producers say yes?" I walked in around of my husband, so I could see his face.

His black eyes had the hints of the chocolate brown eyes that he once had, his soft lips were in a thin line. I gulped back the fear that almost over took my voice. "No?" I guessed.

He face was pale and I knew it was going to be a long night. I raised my hands to take his leather jacket; he shrugging off it and tossed the leather at my face.

I caught the leather before it hit my face, but I caught a whiff of apple pie and cinnamon… Frowning and lifting the collar to my nose and closing my eyes I inhaled.

His scent on the jacket was beer and cigarette smoke (_He doesn't smoke, _I told myself. _He just goes to a bar that has a lot of smokers_), but the dominating scent was cinnamon and apple pie.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to serve me diner?" His angry voice shook the few pictures that I hung on the walls.

I looked at the collar- bright red lipstick. I don't wear lipstick and my perfume isn't apple pie and cinnamon. My heart shattered. _He didn't…He couldn't have…_

"Fabian?" I made sure my voice didn't tremble. "Did you sleep with a woman?" I wanted to say whore so badly... I showed Fabian his jacket's collar, and his face turned red.

"Serve me food." Fabian growled, looked away from the stain.

"Did you-" Fabian tore the jacket out of my hands and threw it on the floor. I started to back up as Fabian slowly walked closer to me. My back hit the wall and Fabian grabbed my throat. Fabian's face came close to mine and he growled, "Stay out of my business or else you'll pay." _He did…_

I knew I shouldn't say anything that would set him off, but I gasped out, "I've been facing the 'or else' threat every since you failed in Hollywood Fabian. I'm not scared of you."

Fabian released my throat, my feet gave out and I slid down the wall to the floor. My hands went around my throat. I knew there was going to be bruises in the morning.

"Serve me dinner." He walked to the kitchen table.

"Get the whore to serve you dinner." I got up to walk to my room. Of course my statement angered Fabian, so I didn't get that far. Something hit my back and I fell, face first. Fabian's footsteps came closer to me and then I saw his feet right in front of me. Fabian lifted me by my hair and kicked me. Fabian continued to beat me, but I didn't react- to his displeasure.

_No, Fabian can't hurt me physically- not anymore. _I thought. _H__e can try, but I learned how to deal with the pain._

I swallowed the tears that were coming and focused on the pain Fabian was inflicting on my body-that hurt much less. I tried to forget the fact that he slept with someone else-but my heart throbbed like the new bruises on my legs and arms.

_He's not coming back…_I thought. _Fabian…My love…Where did you go? _I drifted off into the void while Fabian continued to beat my body.

Fabian what happened to you?


	2. The Start of the Story

The Start of the Story

**By: Enigma's Secret **

**Rating: T, nothing in chapter-just in case though…**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITE STORY! I love you guys, I really do. *Hugs every reader***

**~Enigma's Secret interviewed by Enigma's Secret's Muse (just answering questions) ~**

**Muse: Why did you use Fabian and Nina, why not someone else? **

**Enigma: There's so many Fabian and Nina stories, so why not create another story about them? So I'm writing a story about Nina and Fabian going through an emotional rollercoaster known as life or my crazy mind. I did try writing Mick and Mara, but that involve Jerome breaking Patricia's heart and Mick committing suicide….I think I'm ready to write death stories…just not in first person. **

**Muse: Did Fabian sleep with Joy?**

**Enigma: HAHAHA! I thought about that! But no…not yet, I think…**

**Muse: Do you know where you are going with this?**

**Enigma: I have the main points, the details I'm working…that wasn't one of the questions…**

**Muse: I'm just concerned about your mental health.**

**Enigma: *rolls eyes* That's a first.**

**Muse: Did you want someone to cry?**

**Enigma: No… I'm sorry if I made you cry…**

**Muse: When are you going to write the Fabian we all know and love?**

**Enigma: *Smiles sweetly* **

**Muse: You're keeping it Fabina?**

**Enigma: Yes, unless you want Fabian and Mara and Nina and Jerome, which would be a very hard story to write…Hm…**

**Muse: *Shakes head* Nope-I'm not helping you with that story! **

**Enigma: But you helped me with this one!**

**Muse: Because I'm evil.**

**Enigma: Yes, yes you are.**

**Muse: The first chapter was from Nina's point of view, right?**

**Enigma: Yes.**

**Muse: Hollywood changed Fabian?**

**Enigma: Alli is a very smart person. **

**Muse: That's all the questions! **

**Enigma: *Holds a big warning sign*Warning: If you don't like evil Fabian, long rollercoaster stories, emotion, abuse, cussing or/and me-stop reading this story right now. Sorry I didn't put that in the last chapter! Also this is Part One of the Healing Series…**

**Muse: This is also an AU story. **

**Enigma: This chapter is to Alli, who figured out what happened to Fabian…Sorry for any mistakes! Please sit down and enjoy Chapter 2 **

**The recommended song for this story: Sorry by Daughtry**

* * *

><p>Start of the Story<p>

You sigh and look at the clock- it was nine in the morning. Your entire day was booked for a person called Nina Rutter. You don't know what happened to her after she got married…She cut everyone out of her life while Fabian faced his downfall of stardom. You close your eyes, lean back in your chair, and remember the days in the Anubis house. Nina and Fabian were the sweetest couple in the entire school. You always wanted to know what it was like to have someone looking at you with love in their eyes, or risk getting caught by Victor just to kiss you good-night. You remember when you first came to the Anubis House, you replaced Mara, but you quickly made your place in the family…

You rose and glanced around your room. Your office had file cabinets, a small kitchen, the normal desk, a couch, a glass table, and a few flowers to give the room some color. You stop at the window, you were lucky enough to get one wall as a window. The window had an amazing view of the Hollywood sign, and of Hollywood itself. But today, for the first time you scoffed in disgust at the Hollywood sign, and drew the curtains.

Hearing footsteps on the floor, one set of heels and another of sneakers, the corner of your mouth twitches up. Nina will always hate high heels- Hollywood will never change that.

Panic rose in your chest and your heart started to beat faster. Should you recommend Nina to another psychotherapist? _No, I'm not a psychotherapist right now…I'm a concerned friend…_ You knew you should keep work and your personal life separate, but Nina is a different case. She's not a washed out pop star, or a concerned mother, or a crazy stalker. She is your best friend, and you will help her heal. Putting a smile on your face, you turned around as you heard the door open. You thank your assistant and look at Nina. The click of heels, the sound of the door meeting the frame faintly met your ears. Your focus was on Nina; she was wearing a turtleneck, jeans, and an American Eagle bag on her shoulder. _Turtleneck? Jeans? In this heat? _You wanted to inquire about the clothes, but you decided to wait.

A true, honest smile was on Nina's face. "Evangeline!"

A full smile spread upon your face, "Nina!" Nina and you embrace each other. You notice her tense when you put your hand on her right shoulder. You sharply inhaled as thoughts about abuse whirled in your head. Making a mental note to ask about Fabian later, you and Nina pulled apart; you look Nina in the eye. You saw sadness, a twinkling of happiness, and loss. Your heart shattered and you made a vow to help Nina. "Nina, Nina, Nina…What have you been doing these years?" Nina frowned and her eyes turned dark grey. You lead Nina to the couch and started to make chocolate milk for Nina and yourself.

"Eva?" Nina's small voice floated through the air. She never sounded this fragile; her voice conquered an image of a glass ship on a mantle, on the edge ready to fall to the floor… You hoped that Nina wasn't shattered…

"Yeah?" You knew Nina was going to get to the point, and you took a deep breath and listened to your friend.

"I saw the questions in your eyes…I will answer all of them…But please…" Her voice became desperate; you turn around to look at her. Her eyes had tears in them, but you can see the determination in them. "Don't leave me, okay?" You walked to the couch and gave Nina the glass of chocolate milk and sat down. Nina looked down at the dark liquid and let a harsh giggle out. You restrain your grimace, Nina's laugh was pure and happy…this laugh…it was the lost promise of a once joyance, carefree adult… "You always hated dark chocolate, but you put so much chocolate in the milk, it taste like dark chocolate."

You smiled and raised the glass to your lips and took a quick sip. You close your eyes and let the creaminess of milk and the smoothness of chocolate overtake your mind for a few moments. "Some things will never change Nina. You always helped me throughout high school and college, now it's my turn to help you."

Nina looked up and met your eyes. "Promise me you will help me, not with sympathy, but with hope."

You nod in agreement, "You always hated sympathy, and how else would I help you? A sister doesn't give her sister sympathy when she lost everything, she gives her hope and helps her stand again."

Nina smiled and took a sip of the dark chocolate milk. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Your smile grew bigger as you said, "You know you love the dark chocolate milk."

"Remember the morning of the day we graduated?" Nina smiled.

You chucked and closed your eyes; bring the memory forth in your mind, "Best wakeup call ever."

Sipping the chocolate milk, Nina sighed; this sounded didn't wistful, but content. "That day is where I think I should start my story."

You opened your eyes, remembering the process that you go through with each person. Talk, get to know their character, and they tell their story-while you try to understand their point of view and their problem. You nod, "Start talking when you're ready." You are curious about what happened to Nina and Fabian.

Focusing on Nina you see her relax and lean back, resting on the blue and green pillows on the couch.

Raising your eyebrow you ask, "Remember those pillows?"

Nina looked at the pillows and smiled. "Oh yeah, they were very good friends of mine."

You groan, "They were my worst enemy."

Nina smiled, "On June 9th, 2005 I awoke…"


End file.
